cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep's Clothing
*GDI command Oregon *Michael McNeil |forces1=Engineers GDI units and vehicles including: *Wolverines *Titans *Orca Fighters |forces2= *Observation towers (defense turret) *Mutant Soldiers *Tiberium fiends *1 Obelisk of Light *X-66 Mammoth tanks *Harpies *Armoured trucks and buses |forces3= *Light infantry |casual1=Unknown |casual2=Very heavy |casual3=Massive |goal1 = Destroy the Forgotten HQ |goal2 = Repel the attackers |goal3 = Survive Nod onslaught }} Sheep's Clothing was a Nod operation against the Forgotten. In addition to capturing Tratos, Nod also scored a propaganda coup by pretending to be GDI. Background ﻿Having captured Umagon, Slavik and Oxanna interrogated the mutant female about the whereabouts of the Tacitus. Umagon managed to escape by tricking the Nod guards into thinking she will die but a tracking device implanted on her became active. The tracking device pinpointed Slavik to the Forgotten Headquarters in southwest Oregon. Kane ordered Slavik to capture the mutant leader Tratos by using GDI units. A small GDI base was located in the region. Capturing the base and attacking the mutants using GDI weapons would implicate GDI in the attack in the eyes of the Forgotten, and allow the blame to fall squarely on General Solomon's shoulders. The operation Establishing the GDI base ﻿By the time Slavik arrived to take command the GDI base was already overrun and damaged, with only a few GDI light infantry futilely defending the base. Nod engineers arrived and captured the GDI construction yard as well as the power plants. Whilst repairing the base Slavik began reinforcing and constructing the GDI base, fortifying the entrances guarded by the light towers with Titans and Vulcan Cannons. Mutant raids Nod then had the Wolverines patrolling the surrounding areas and encountered a couple of mutant soldiers. Thinking that GDI was attacking them, the Forgotten conducted irregular raids with heavily modified cilvilian vehicles but each raid was destroyed at the entrances. At one point the mutants released wild Tiberian Fiends from their laser prison, who then began attacking its mutant guards before going for the Nod-controlled GDI base. They were too fast for Nod's Orca Fighters to destroy and the patrolling Wolverines had insufficient armor and weapons to kill the fiends before the former were destroyed. Only a combined effort at the fortified entrances overwhemled the fiends and were defeated. GDI "treachery" Nod now built up an enormous strike force of GDI Titans, Wolverines and infantry to strike at the Forgotten HQ. Enjoying the raw firepower Nod never had, the Titans blasted their way through the mutants' small river stronghold and crossed the bridge while the Wolverines eradicated the mutants left behind. Engineers went ahead and repaired a bridge to provide quick access for the aggressors. Nod attempted to use the same tactic again at the Forgotten HQ but were hampered by a functional Obelisk of Light and Nod's own Harpies piloted by the mutants. The whole squadron of Orca Fighters destroyed the Obelisk with many shot down by the mutants' SAM sites, allowing the Titans to destroy the helipads (and the Harpies along with it) before blasting the gate out of the way and breached the mutant base. A tank battle between the Titans and the mutant's foraged X-66 Mammoth tanks ended with the new weapons beating the old while the Wolverines and infantry destroyed everything in the base that was mutant-related. After destroying the base, Tratos emerged from the mutant headquarters building and was captured.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Nod mission 6a: "Sheep's Clothing". Aftermath ﻿GDI was blamed for the attack on the mutant headquarters as news of the massacre was broadcasted around the world by Nod. General Solomon claimed no responsibility and that the mutants should trust GDI instead of Nod. Kane however received intel that GDI had been developing a cure for Tiberium, putting Kane's Divination plans seemingly into potential jeopardy. Although Kane and Slavik were skeptical, Slavik was sent to destroy the GDI research facility, using the mutants as cannon fodder. References Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions